


This Local Boy

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Handon, Memories, Takes place before and after and during season 5 of, Temporary Character Death, The Originals - Freeform, i don’t know, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Hope doesn’t open up to a lot of people—with her family everything is tightly sealed. She is not Hope Mikaelson here but she is Hope Marshall. But she can’t help open herself to the local boy who sees her as  who she is, even if he doesn’t know her, not truly.I saw a post on tumblr that really inspired me and now I wrote this. (The Link Is In the Notes)
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	This Local Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post 😭❤️ 
> 
> https://handon-scenes.tumblr.com/post/625745885930946560/hope-and-landon-knew-each-other-before-5x12-of-the
> 
> Unbeta read and written and posted at the same time. I have definitely messed up some grammar and I did my best with the timeline.

Hope doesn’t open up to a lot of people—with her family everything is tightly sealed. She is not Hope Mikaelson here but Hope Marshall, witch and wolf, only a few of the staff at the school know who she really is, the Headmasters—with that their two twin daughters, her guidance counselor, maybe a teacher or two, they never say. But she can’t help open herself to the local boy who sees her aswho she is, even if he doesn’t know her, not truly. 

At first it started out fairly normal, the students were allowed out of the school if they were getting good marks and knew how to control their power, Hope’s been doing better—magic wise. She sat at her regular table and was writing her mom a letter, old fashion sure but her mom said she loved them, Hope knew she was sending it to her father but she didn’t tell her that—it’s not like he reads them anyway. 

She was in the middle of telling her parents about her latest project, it went wrong but she embellished it, when someone blocked her sunlight she was about to tell them off when she saw him, Landon Kirby, he was just so different from any of the guys at her school, in this town, he had an aura about her that screamed small town boy. His smile was friendly and his curls were a little unruly but cute. 

“Hi I’m Landon I’ll be your waiter today, can I get you anything?” She hadn’t seen him before today, he must have been new, granted she hasn’t been into town recently school has been taking up her time. 

“Um, I’m good thanks,” she smiled and he did too a shy one that was polite but also inviting? She was thinking too much into it he was about to leave when she made a noise that made him turn back. 

“Actually can I get a milkshake? Peanut Butter Blast, wipe cream at the bottom.”

He had an amuse look in his eyes “really? Wouldn’t the wipe cream melt?” 

She laughs, “that’s how I like it.”

“Alright, one Peanut Butter Blast with wipe cream at the bottom coming up for?”

“Hope M-Marshall.” She says,

“Landon, Landon Kirby.” 

—

After that day Hope came to the Grill more often, she always sat at her favorite table which also happens to be Landon’s side, they chat whenever they can and he always has her drink ready for her. Sometimes he sits with her and they talk she tells him about New Orleans and her school, her mom, more than she’s ever told anyone in her years at Mystic Falls. 

He talks about being a foster kid and how he’s being fostered by Bonnie Bennett, Hope like Bonnie but she didn’t like how close he was to her actual life, but given what he’s told her Hope doesn’t think he knows anything but the surface of this town. And she would keep it that way because Landon was too good to be dragged down by the chaos that comes with her life. 

She liked talking to him, he made her laugh and he listened. She liked him too much that she got scared, she stopped coming into town a lot, she started hanging out with Henry—a kid from the Crescent Pack, sometimes, he doesn’t really get along with the wolves at the school and it doesn’t matter if you’re supernatural or not kids will be kids. 

But even when she’s at school sometimes she finds her mind wandering back to town to a certain boy, and she smiles. 

“Hope are you there?” Henry’s voice snaps her out of her daydream. 

“Yeah Hen, sorry what’d you say?” He looks around, to make sure they were alone. 

“I need a favor,”

What Henry asked of her was the start of a lot of things in her life—bad things, but back then she didn’t know how bad things would get and how tricking her life would be a few years later. 

Now she is stuck in darkness again feeling everything around her hearing everyone, Professor Saltzman, Lizzie and Josie, Rafael, but not Landon. All she wanted to do was scream and yell, _HE’S NOT DEAD NO!!! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING! NOT AFTER EVERYONE!_ But she couldn’t, there was no light around her, only darkness. 


End file.
